


For Luck

by handlewithkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: Kara prepares herself for battle.Light spoilers for episode 100 episode summary.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	For Luck

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader :( Also, this was written in a hurry.

“Wow,” she says, her eyes wide in amazement. The sky has exploded into dark colors as the worldkillers descend onto the city.

“I, I… didn’t foresee this.”

“Nobody did, Kara” Alex pipes up. Always protective. Always trying to make sure that her beloved sister doesn’t blame herself. Gratitude wells up inside Kara’s chest, even as her eyes take in the pandemonium around them.

It seems crazy, that all of this could come out of one chaotic attempt to rewrite history by a fifth-dimensional imp?

Winn clears his throat and looks to Alex. “Yeah, that escalated quickly.” Kara smiles. It’s comforting to have her old friend back and his jokes.

Now it’s Mon-El’s turn to step up. “We are at your side, Kara. You can take this.” And despite everything that has happened, like this, surrounded by her friends and allies, Kara agrees. Everything will be alright. She’s the leader. Everybody is looking at her.

With a determined swerve she turns around. “Dreamer, go after Mr. Mxyzptlk,” she orders, “He is the source of all of this. Take Winn with you.” She nods at Mon-El, then Alex, then J’onn. “In the meantime, we’ll distract the worldkillers.”

“Aye, aye, Supergirl.”

They can take this.

Kara’s gaze finds Mon-El. He looks so… regal now. He didn’t look like this, not even when he was dressed up in traditional Daxamite garbs, surrounded by his subjects. Instead, he now carries himself with the power of self-earned confidence. Everybody about him radiates a quiet calm and authority.

Still, this is her city, her time. Her battle. And he defers to her leadership with a smile.

Looking at the small group of warriors, Kara nods and takes flight. Hovering in the air, just high enough surpass Mon-El’s height by a head or two. It feels good. Around them, the chaos rages on. Dreamer and Winn dart off as Alex and the DEO ready their guns.

She flies closer and looks down at him. His face upturned, his eyes shine with joy and pride, a sweet smile hiding in the corner of his mouth. It all feels oh too familiar. She cups his face and murmurs: “For luck.” Her lips descend, soft brushing against his. His beard tickles the inside of her palm.

It was supposed daring, quick. Like a dashing star captain or adventurer quickly and entitled taking without asking, before rushing off to battle.

Instead, it’s hesitant and tender.

_For luck._

She pulls back but stays close. His eyes flutter open and he smiles. Their breaths feel as loud to her as rumbling thunder. Kara can feel the hairs on the back of her neck tingling. Another time, another place, another lifetime it says, she had just lost her job, been angry and distraught and he had looked at her with the same kind of half-lidded, dreamy adoration.

“For luck,” he repeats back at her. His voice sounds gravelly like it struggles to roll over these words. The intermingling of their breaths feels as intimate as making love.

She has to pull away, she just has to. Slowly reality comes back into focus as she looks around. Her hand, still unwilling to leave the resting place that is his cheek stays behind. Her palm stings as she finally manages to drag herself away. Everybody around them is trying very hard to look anywhere but at them.

 _Dammit_. She has wasted enough time already.

Kara steadies herself as she looks at her troops, her people, who all wait for her to lead, and lets power slip back into her voice. It's up to her to give the order, the orders that will once again lead to them saving the world. 

“Let’s rock!”


End file.
